A Teenage Drama
by LightoftheMewAqua
Summary: When seven normal teenagers get sucked into the pokemon world, how will thay survive? Join a story of rivalries, friendship, power, and much much more!
1. Welcome to Destiny

A Teenage Drama

A Pokémon drama.

A small activity bus sat outside of the local High School, impatiently. The last boy, one of medium length red hair, hazel eyes, and skin so pale he blend in with the snow that gently blanketed the ground. He wore the green and silver outfit of the school's basketball team, an orange basketball under one arm.

"Why are you always so late Karter?" asked a girl as the bus jumped onto the bus. The girl had hair that just hovered around her hips, pulled back into two braids. Her silver eyes looked like that of a ghost against her skin which was tan enough for people to confuse her with her African American best friend, Akili, who sat next to her. Both girls were wearing their chorus outfits, white with a green ribbon on their waists.

"It's not my fault, Kalyn!" Karter announced loudly. "The coach held practice late."

"You sure you're not just trying to impress Kalyn with your bad boy skills?" Akili giggled as a small joke. Akili grinned as her shoulder length black hair moved with her head. She was perfectly aware that Karter liked Kalyn and was just afraid to admit it.

"That is so not true!!!!" Karter yelled with blush lining his pale face.

"Sit down or I'll throw you out!!!!!!" The bus driver yelled with a glare at Karter.

Karter knew better than to get the bus driver mad, so he sat in front of his two sisters, twins. Bijou and Ciara might be identical twins but they were as different as different got. Bijou had dyed brown hair pulled into two ponytails that highlighted her blue eyes. Her white tennis outfit with green ribbon trim was very noticeable against her very suntanned skin. Ciara had black jeans on, along with a pink and black shirt and a black jacket. She wore red contacts over her eyes and her black hair with red highlights was pulled back into a ponytail. Her guitar was strapped onto her back.

"You're such a wuss. Just ask Kalyn out or I'll take her." Another boy whispered into Karter's ear. He turned around to see Aaron, captain of the football team. Aaron had black hair cut a little bit above his shoulders, deep blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Aaron was the hottest boy in school but wasn't allowed to ask Kalyn out unless Karter said he could. At the beginning of ninth grade they had played a card game, Speed, to declare who had the right to ask Kalyn out. Karter thought with Aaron out of the picture things would be easy but he was proven wrong.

"I am NOT a wuss." Karter replied with a stern look on her face. His sister, Bijou, just laughed at him. "What?" he asked Bijou sternly.

"If you're having that much trouble, we COULD help you." Ciara hinted.

"Hey Kalyn!!!!!! Get back here and shut them up!!!!" A girl in a seat in the back of the bus yelled. The girl had blond hair that waved to half way down her back. Her green eyes shone lightly as they reflected the trees outside. She wore a light blue hairclip pulling her bangs out of her face. Her tank top was sky blue with her matching skirt and red flowers embroidering the bottom.

Kalyn and Akili looked toward the back of the bus. "What is it Brie?" Kalyn whined. "Can't there be a moment of peace?" Everyone's eyes had gone wide except Akili's and her own. "What?" Kalyn asked sternly, annoyed by the stares. Akili had turned around and started to pull at Kalyn's sleeve. "What!?!?!?!?!" she yelled, turning around, her own eyes going wide.

Right in front of the bus was an enormous, glowing, swirl of blue and purple, static flying from the edges. "Ms. Miaka!!!!! Stop the bus!!!!" Akili yelled. The bus driver bent forward, Akili could have been dreaming, but it appeared as if Ms. Miaka smirked. Regardless, Ms. Miaka drove strait into the vortex.


	2. Was that a steel bird?

Chapter 2

As they traveled through the vortex, everyone started to breathe heavily except Ms. Miaka. The area around the bus went black for three seconds, then started to flash many bright colors, and finally turned into what appeared to be where they had left. The dirt road was surrounded by an open field with trees in random places. A thin layer of snow was upon the ground.

"What just happened?" Kalyn wondered as all of the students stood up to investigate.

The bus driver quickly stood up to block the exit. "Their is no way you're leaving!!!! You all are my responsibility until you get home." She stood sternly.

Kalyn turned to Karter and looked at the basketball in his hands. Kalyn's arms moved so fast they could barely be seen. She took the basketball from Karter and slammed it into Ms. Miaka's head, knocking her out.

"Aren't we gonna get in trouble?" Brie asked as Kalyn pulled the lever to open the door.

"Do you see anyone we can get in trouble with?" Kalyn giggled as she hopped out of the bus. Brie's mouth dropped. "I thought not." Just as Akili started to leave the bus after Kalyn, something extremely fast rammed into Kalyn and flung her into one of the nearby trees.

"Kalyn!!!!!" yelled Karter and Aaron. Both boys ran over to help her, and then looked to see what knocked her into the tree. A bird the size of heron stood in front of them. Its silver body shined like metal with red tips on its wings. The creature had a sharp appearing beak matched by glaring yellow eyes. The bird let out an ear-splitting shriek and dove towards Akili, Brie, Ciara, and Bijou.

"Give that skarmory a thunder it'll never forget, jolteon!!!!!!" The kids turned toward the loud yell as a lightning bolt struck the creature, 'skarmory'. A girl who appeared to be in her early twenties stood next to a yellow and white dog, or jolteon as she had called it, with a small brown fox on her shoulder and an orange dog with a yellow lion's mane stood on her other side.

The kids turned back to the skarmory as it shrieked and dove towards the girl. "Flare it up flareon!!!! Flamethrower!!!!!" The young woman yelled as she threw her hand to the side.

The orange dog with the lion's mane, flareon, reared back and shot a hot blast of fire from its mouth. The skarmory flew up and narrowly dodged the blast of fire. The fire continued in a path towards Brie, Akili, Ciara, and Bijou. Just then, a blue dog with a tail of a mermaid and an aquatic mane jumped out from behind the bus and shot a stream of water out of its mouth. The blast quickly extinguished the fire and slammed into the skarmory. The large bird hit the ground hard, gave a quick glare, and flew off.

The aquatic dog walked over to the girl and rubbed against her leg. "Good job vaporeon." The girl said as she petted its head. She then turned to the seven teenagers. "So, what are you all doing here?" She asked. The lady had dark brown eyes that appeared almost red. Her black hair gently framed her face and fell down to her knees. She wore a black peasants skirt with a black tube top. On top of her outfit was a beige apron covered with paw prints made of dirt and paint.

Aaron stepped towards the woman. "We aren't sure. We were on our way home from school where that thing suddenly attacked us." He said, referring to the skarmory.

The girl looked at them strangely. "The seven of you wouldn't happen to have cell phones would you?"

"Yeah." All of them replied as they took their cell phones out of their bag. To their surprise, their cell phones had changed shape.

The girl once again looked at them strangely. _Cell phones don't exist in this world… They're from another world… They must have traveled through a vortex since their cell phones are now pokétchs, pokenavs, pokegears, and pokedexs. _"Well, I'm Zelphie. Since you don't know where you're going, why don't you come to my house?" She asked, pointing into the forest ahead.


	3. Zelphie

Zelphie watched as the teenagers walked around her small cottage, looks of aw on all of their faces. She had explained to them about how she had been breeding eevee for years, as well as explaining the process of evolution and how she ended up with many different grown-up versions of eevee. She had also introduced them to Evvy, the one eevee who had always been especially hers. Like many people, they hadn't expected to see her 50 baby eevee bounding around her property.

Kalyn splashed one of the baby eevee as it swam around in the pond. Karter silently watched her from behind the electrical box, a baby eevee bounding around his ankles. Akili pulled a baby eevee out of the freezer with a look of shock on her face, as Aaron and an eevee near the fireplace chuckled. Brie sat in a tree with one of the babies, while Ciara sat in the shade of the tree with Bijou talking to her from the lighter side.

Zelphie chuckled lightly. It had been a while since she had seen children in her house. Behind her stood a skarmory twice the size of the one they had seen earlier. Aside from the already intimidating eyes, three large scars ran across the bird's left eye.

"Zelphie?" Zelphie squeaked and turned to see Akili. "Who are the people in those pictures?"

Zelphie turned to see the pictures she was pointing at. Zelphie chuckled slightly as she picked one up. It had a five year old boy, three year old girl, and a lady in her early twenties. "This was my mom, brother, and I. Such happy times." She sighed.

"What happened to them?" Akili asked.

"My mother was killed by thieves a week after we took this picture. By brother went missing when he was 18 and his skarmory found the body, and a will leaving skarmory to me."

"Oh." Akili replied, slightly shaken. She tried to cover it up with a different question. "What about this picture? Is this you and your husband?"

Zelphie toyed with a ring while she looked at the picture. "He owns the police department I used to work for. He left on a mission two years ago." Tears touched her eyes. "I still have his promise ring." Then she panicked. She was letting them know too much! She had to protect them! And then she felt it; that wind could only mean one thing! Zelphie rushed outside. "Everyone get inside now!" Everyone looked at her confused, then followed her orders. She handed each of them a red and white orb and led them to her back cellar with espeon. "Okay, I've done all I can for you. You need to find a girl named Kotoko. She's about 20 and her hair color is a dirty blond... She can help you..." She then turned to her espeon. "Okay espeon, get them out of here..." Espeon's jewel glowed as their world began to phase. The last thing their senses picked up was two people bursting through the door. "Okay Evvy... Let's finish the battle we started..."


End file.
